Just Go With It
by Aspirator
Summary: They were both instinctive characters, and that was how their relationship went. Whatever situation thrown at them, they just went with it. And boy, did it go far.


He was perfect. As close to perfect that perfect could be. He was handsome, he was tall, he was everything a girl could ask for. He was nice, especially to her. Or maybe that's something her mind's made up to fool with her heart.

They grew up together. She knew he was a kind soul on the inside - you could just tell by his eyes. Every time he'd turn to her with those eyes, she'd just melt.

It was obvious. The fact that she liked him. Everybody else said so, and she didn't try to deny it.

But what did he think? She wasn't so sure. She could tell from his eyes that he knew too. Either he kept it to himself or he pretended to be oblivious. Maybe he thought it was just a phase she was going to get over.

If only.

She's decided she had enough and confronted him about it. She's willed herself to do so, bracing for the worst, but hoping for the best.

...and he rejected her.

He said some stupid bullshit about how they were practically family...whatever.

The point is, he rejected her.

Of course he did. He was perfect - or as close to perfect as one human being could be. And her? She was full of imperfections.

"Meiling!" She snapped out of her thoughts to see one of her best friends yell out.

Sakura sighed then pushed herself to go higher on the swing. She knew what would happen next. Meiling would run up to Syaoran with her ever-enthusiastic hug. Of course, Syaoran would dodge it. They'd talk for a while, and soon enough they'd notice her.

Ever since they'd built a larger and more modern park on the other side of town, Penguin Park had been their hangout. Nowadays, they were the only ones to visit, for old time's sake.

Sakura let out another sigh.

She was a cheerful creature, don't get her wrong, it was just...well, I'm sure you've heard enough of her musings to guess. Yukito had rejected her.

"Sakura?"

She looked up to meet soft, concerned brown eyes. If they were blue...No, stop it, Sakura.

She smiled weakly, then looked around him.

The edge of his lips lifted slightly, easily reading her, "Meiling left." He didn't tell her it was because she wanted to give them privacy, with a wink.

"Oh." She replied softly, having nothing else to say.

Syaoran stared at her for a long moment - or she should say gaze? She didn't quite understand his look, but she didn't bother to decipher it for long. She casted her eyes back to the ground.

She had stopped swinging now. Now that he was in front of her - he was blocking her path to swing, so she had no other choice.

She tried to hide it, but she knew it was coming.

The tears, oh, the tears.

She stood up to try to walk away, covering her face as much as she could.

He covered her path again. This time with a firmer, "Sakura." He said no more, however, and he couldn't, for she just stumbled into him. It was a weird kind of introduction to an embrace. She had clumsily ran into him, kind of like an accidental collision, then she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her hands clutching at his fabric. She stuffed her face in his flannel shirt, and she was almost engulfed by his warmth. Had he always been this warm?

In the back of her mind, she identified his smell. She realized subconsciously that he had a unique smell to him. It was like drinking hot chocolate - complete with marshmallows - by a warm fireplace. It was a good smell.

She didn't notice it at first, but he had started awkwardly patting her back. Then it turned to hesitant, almost unsure, stroking. Then he began to smooth out her hair.

It seemed to be what most relaxed her.

It wasn't long before she separated and did her millions of apology as she always does and then explained. She finally worked up the nerves to confess to her crush, Yukito, and boy did that man respond. He completely undermined and summed up her feelings for her, telling her she was just loving him like a family member and that she will realize her true feelings when she finds her special someone. He could be a lawyer or a therapist of some sort by the way he just logically got her to see his way. The sad thing is, he didn't just reject her, he interpreted her feelings for her.

It wasn't how she said it of course, but it was how Syaoran saw it. He didn't not like the man, he just didn't...like the man. Yukito had the personality that was hard to not like, but due to his role in her life, Syaoran couldn't find it in himself to like him.

In a sense, he had to thank him.

The next few moments were a completely mystery to Syaoran, how it all came about. Somehow, he had ended up asking Sakura to dinner. It was weird. One, she actually accepted, and two, he was smooth about it. No blushing, stuttering, tripping over his feet, smooth as glass.

His reasoning had been that he didn't like to see her sad and hoped to distract her. Distract her. What a funny little phrase he'd chosen. As if - all of the sudden, now that she doesn't have a crush anymore - she was going to look to him. As much as he wanted to be with her, he very much - from the very bottom of his heart - dreaded rebound. Mostly because rebound were almost always never sincere. Ha, he used always and never in the same sentence.

No, it was a best friends dinner. He'll try to ignore the fact that it was just them two, but somehow emphasize on the fact it was just Syaoran and Sakura against the world. Gosh, life was such a paradox.

It ended up like some type of tradition. Every friday night. Be it at her house or his or at a burger place down the road, they'd have dinner together. It wasn't like a celebratory weekly reminder that Sakura was rejected by her crush or anything. Quite the contrary, actually. Very quickly they'd lost sight of why they had to meet up every friday evening but they just had to.

So that is how it all started out. Their romancing.

It was in the most friendliest of situation, and they weren't sure where they were headed, but both parties were willing to go with it. They were both the type of people that acted on instinct, and with whatever situation thrown at them, they would just go with it.

That was what they did with their relationship. And boy, did it take them far.

.

.

.

I'm not sure what I was writing and I'm not sure where I'll go with this...but inspiration struck me and I couldn't let it go.

I'm also not sure if I'm gonna move on with this. Only if inspiration strikes me again I suppose.

Speaking theoretically, this _could_ make a really good introduction to a really sweet story.

But you know my history with story updates. I say I'll have a sequel, but half a year later, it still hasn't shown up. I'm trying not to promise anything anymore.


End file.
